The Tale Of Adalyn
by DeelaDoll2013
Summary: Come along for the ride as the Heroine Adalyn, A spunky -and rude- Draculina, goes through the ups and downs of her new un-life. With her grumpy Master, the second greatest No-Life King, Damaskis -who Adalyn just loves to tease- let's see how far she will go on her way to becoming a fearsome No-Life Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Forgive me! I had to delete this story to upload it again because the way it was being posted was so confusing... and irritating (O_O) This is not as simple as i thought it was. SO I rushed off to YOUTUBE to find out how to work all of it out. Now I can satisfyingly say that this will not happen again... maybe... I went through and made a couple changes to the first chapter because my inner perfectionist said to and what she demands I give -_- So now i hope you enjoy the story~ I DO NOT OWN HELLSING! I'M JUST TWISTING IT INTO WHAT I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO BE ^~^**

* * *

**_'Personal thoughts'_**

**'Telepathy'**

* * *

_Her mother was crying silently, putting her finger to her lips in an attempt to soothe her little sister. "Caitlin, listen to mommy okay? Listen very well to what mommy_

_is about to say!" Shouts came from the living room and Caitlin felt a shiver run down her spine. Being an overly intelligent five year old sometimes cost bits and pieces of her innocence. _

_Understanding had come immediately that this was not a practice test, it was the real deal, when her mother had rushed into the play room  
_

_where __little Eilis entertained herself while Caitlin proudly fulfilled her duty of being her sisters' protector._

_Mother was sickly pale and tears were building in her eyes, but they did not fall until the sound of the front door breaking reached their ears. The noise had startled Eilis_

_and she opened her mouth to wail. She was stopped by her mother's hand covering her mouth. "Take your sister, and go into the cupboard!"_

_A savage frown made its way onto Caitlin's face. "But Moth..." "Don't argue with me! GO NOW!" Processing all this information within seconds she came to the_

_conclusion that her own priority was her little sister, therefore she had to make sure above everything else that she was safe. Grabbing hold of Eilis, Caitlin hurried into_

_the cupboard quietly humming to calm her overwhelmed sibling. There were more shouts and then there was a loud bang. Caitlin's eyes went as wide as saucers, and_

_fear unlike any she had ever known filled her when she realized the bug thump after the bang was no doubt her father's body. She could only conclude such because of_

_the fact there were other men laughing and she could no longer hear her father's defensive shouts. A tear slipped down her face. 'Daddy…'_

Caitlin D'Arcy, now only known as Adalyn, jerked up as she woke, only to smash her head into her coffin lid. '**_FUCK!_**' A long suffering sigh slipped past her lips.

**'Brat, My Master calls, we have a mission, get a move on. Even the Police Girl is already up and about.' **

A grimace made its way on to her face as the man she called Master, the sane No-Life King Damaskis, forced her into getting out of her coffin. **'Yes My Master.'  
**

It was a good thing she was able to block her emotions off from their bond, else her Master would be undeniably curious and try to find the source of the

current agony she felt. '**_What a disastrous situation that would be.' _**To Adalyn, on the day her Master gave her new life or un-life if you so prefer, Caitlin D'Arcy

died along with all responsibilities she once held so dear. **_'Well now is not the time to reminisce on people long gone, and memories better left forgotten.'_**

Pressing a button on the right side of her coffin, oh how she adored the black silk lining, the lid was lifted and moved to the left where it settled peacefully on

the white tile floor. Standing up and stretching she heard her bones popping as they were stretched. Stepping out of her coffin she pressed a certain tile with

her heel, and observed with tickling amusement as the lid was once again put into place. '**_I am such a genius, to think of hiding my coffin in plain sight.' _**If

her thoughts were unbearably smug she paid no mind as she moved her night stand back to where it protected the pressure plate from any wandering feet.

**'Brat, if you do not hurry yourself I will have you back in the mansion along with the rest of us instead of that Crypt you are so fond of.' 'Yes Master, just**

give me a moment would you. I haven't even eaten yet.' 'Are you talking back Childe?'

The silkily purred question made her eye twitch once before she

pulled her emotions into a metaphorical lockbox and snapped it shut. **'No My Master, I would not do such a thing.'**

**_'This early in the evening, I would love to pull a Sir Integra and blow your brains all over the wall you arrogant ass.' _****'Such a well behaved fledging I  
**

**have.' **A snicker escaped her lips before she reigned in her amusement. Stopping at her vanity to look at herself, pretty mane of a soft toned brown and baby

fangs, **_'I'm so adorable!'_**, she grabbed the pure silver cross that hung from the top of the mirror and put it on. She hurriedly dressed; deep purple tank top and

a button up long sleeve shirt of the same color, standard Hellsing military black pants, and her favorite pair of combat boots, making sure the religious symbol

was _under _her shirt.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she scowled at the thought of walking from the cemetery, where her crypt was located, all the way to the manor. _'__**That would  
**_

_**take way to freaking long. I would be completely out of energy by the time I made it to the manor.' **_See the one thing about Adalyn that drove anyone

that worked with her up the wall - especially her easily irritated Master-, was the simple fact that when she was hungry, she became unbearably lazy with

simply no motivation to get anything done until she had eaten her fill. Concentrating on her powers, **_'Evil Powers of Never Ending Doom Muhahaha.' _**the

world faded into darkness as she was teleported, **_'It's called teleportation, Master has no idea what he is talking about!'_** to the front doors of the majestic

Hellsing Manor.

Luck was on her side when no one noticed her use of powers, Not Lord Alucard and not her stuffy arrogant Master, and she thought of doing a quick victory

dance. The rumble from her stomach was even louder than before. **'Finally Brat, if you were going to be any longer I was going to send Alucard to come**

torment you.' 'MASTER! Why would you even say something like that?!' 'For shits and giggles, that's why. Walter has three blood packs for you in My

Master's office. Hurry and I won't eat them.'

An animalistic growl escaped her throat. One of her major pet peeves was someone eating her food, **_'I am NOT a glutton no matter what everyone says!'_**,

as she pushed open the front doors with force she looked up at the full bright moon in the sky. "What a wonderful night this will be." If her tone was sarcastic,

well with a snobby Master such as hers, who could blame her.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAH! I WIN! While in the process of editing the document I figured out how to fix the spacing problem, the simple things elude me-Looked down to the right bottom half and damn near exploded with rage after tirelessly trying to figure out the spaces thing-but I have come out as the Winner. *Vash the Stampede Peace Sign* Unfortunately readers I am not capable of perfection, since alas, I am but a mere human. Please bare with me as I figure out how to fix everything! Thank you for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, better by it having spaces in between so it isn't horrifyingly jumbled together. The Name Adalyn was given to me by my ****_AMAZINGLY AWESOME PARTNER IN CRIME, ALLHAILMEPHLIS, _****and the name Damaskis came from my amazing Hubby. Again I DO NOT OWN HELLSING. I don't want to be the type of person who begs pathetically for reviews... buuuuut, well i need to know if this is liked and if i should keep going and what not. Or is this the whole '****_If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all'_**** type of thing?! Oh how i hope that isn't the case! Enough fretting... On with the story!**

* * *

"And the one I have been waiting for has finally decided to grace me with her presence." Adalyn's face pulled into an easy grin. In front of her was a woman

with soft looking light brown skin, beautiful blue eyes as cold as a glacier, platinum blonde hair and, a suit that looked like it belonged on a man instead of the

woman before her.

Adalyn's eyes scanned the room finding only her boss and herself in the spacious room. "Wait, where the hell is everyone?" "Well we

decided from now on you will come to meetings and such things earlier than everyone else, so you will stop being late. Miss. Victoria is just waking up right

now." **_'THAT LYING SON OF A BIT-'_** "Miss Adalyn, your blood packs." Her eyes automatically turned to study the man who spoke to her. It was Walter, who

she had a particularly strong soft spot for, though she hid such things so well even her Master had no clue, in his usual butler attire hair tied up and monocle in

place.

"Thank you Walter it is much appreciated." She had to make absolute sure her tone did not soften. It would not do well for any to know she was capable

of soft emotions. God knows her Master would tease her mercilessly, as would Integra, though it would be more kind-natured coming from her boss. Bringing

one blood pack up to her face she pierced it, trying not to show her disgust at the plastic taste tainting the yumminess that was her meal. She sucked it down,

and within the next four minutes she had drank all three blood packs.

Her eyes had slid closed in the bliss of being able to have the substance her body so desired, and when she opened them she was shocked to find not two but

five people staring at her.

"Did I get some on my face or something?" "No Brat, we were just watching the faces you made while you were drinking your meal." Adalyn let out a huff. "Well

that's quite rude don't you think?"

"What was rude Brat,were the faces you were making. It was quite obscene." She glanced discreetly at Seras to find the fellow fledging's face a bright red.

"Well you should have told me Master! You shouldn't find such ways to torment me, it is distasteful!" "Oh so I should just leave that to you Brat?" Her eyes

narrowed warily. **'Master?' **

****"Like when I woke this eve to sit upon my throne." Now Adalyn was highly nervous, not only did he ignore her speaking to him through their mental link, an

important fact about her Master was that he did not like to be embarrassed, disobeyed or humiliated in any way shape or form. She was then immersed in a

memory from when she had only been his fledging for two months.

_An explosion of blood came from a ghouls head as her Master slaughtered them with a 'Creeper'_

grin on his face. She heaved a long suffering sigh. '_**I'm so bored! Master won't let me kill any.' **_ _As the last of the ghouls were killed, a homeless looking man_

appeared at her Master's side. "My Liege, there is something I must discuss with you." Curiosity, one of the most dangerous things to feel around her easily irritated  


_Master, unfurled within her. His burning ember eyes connected with hers over his ridiculous black goggled sunglasses. "Childe head back to the hotel room, and stay_

there unless I say otherwise." A frown made its way on to her face. "No way am I going back to that shitty hotel room!" Her master tensed, and the new male  


_shivered and curled in on himself. "I will tell you once more Brat, Go." "I don't have to take this! I'm staying and that's final!" __**"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY FLEDGING!"**___

"Oh and how are you going to get me to 'do as you say'? I do what I want, when I want you old sexist bastard!" In the next second it felt as if she was being torn

apart, burned, and her brain was going to explode out of her skull. Blissfully she felt her mind shut down and the outside world was lost to her as she faded into

unconsciousness.

_**'Claim to not know what he is talking about… do it now before he says anything else!' **_"My apologies Master but I have no idea what

you are speaking of. Did something happen to your throne?" Her Beloved Master then proceeded to reach into his black leather dusters pocket to pull out a

horrifically pink object.

Adalyn's eyes went wide before her facial expression arranged itself into that of someone innocent of all crimes. "Would you like to tell

me what this is Little Fledging of mine?"

"I do not know what that could possibly be, Walter might you know what this object is?" "Yes Miss Adalyn, it is called a

whoopee cushion." The amusement in his voice was not hidden from any in the room. "How fascinating, so Walter what might this 'Whoopee Cushion' do?"

"Well Miss Adalyn, if you fill it up with air-"Adalyn interrupted quickly. "Oh! Like a balloon then Walter?" "Yes like a balloon, you then put it on a chair, for

instance a certain throne that is regularly sat on by one of our two resident No-Life Kings, and when they sit down on it… Well it makes a sound that bares

great resemblance to human flatulence."

**_'Oh God, hahaha, I'm dying from the need to laugh.' _**"That is quite immature don't you think Walter?" "Indeed Miss

Adalyn." "Brat…" **_'It's a trap Adalyn… Come on don't look at him, if you laugh now he will know it was you, right now he just suspects!'_**

Slowly Adalyn turned to look upon her Master's face. She then proceeded to howl and shake helplessly with the force of her laughter, at the hellfire of rage she

saw within his eyes. His snarl of animalistic fury just made her laugh all the more until she felt his power wrap itself around her neck. "NO MASTER PLEASE ANY

PUNISHMENT BUT THAT!" But her pleas went unheeded as the shadow became more substantial. Adalyn let out the pathetic whimper that had been building in

her throat.

Upon her neck was an unforgivably garishly pink collar, on the tag it read _**'Property of Damaskis: If lost please keep.'**_ "Master… Please take it off. Please My

Master!" Adalyn felt her face burn with humiliation. Out of all his punishments the one she hated most was the collar, and if she made him mad enough the

leash with it. "No Brat, I know you put that damned thing on my throne. It is impressive how you made it unnoticeable until I sat on it, but punishment must

still be given." "Boss! Are you really going to let him do this to me?"

"Damaskis is your Master, if he sees fit to punish you I will not get involved." Giving a wounded wail, Adalyn collapsed onto the floor. A sniffle was heard then,

"Please tell me I don't have to go out into public like this." The woman seated at the one desk in the overly spacious, and empty of all but the desk, room

snickered. "You have a mission Adalyn, and take Victoria with you."

She lifted her head from her hands to see if Integra was being serious. Unfortunately for her she was.

**_'It's alright; I can just wear a really big coat or turtleneck to hide this damn thing.' _**"Come on Police Girl, we have a mission to do."

As she stood and turned to leave the room her Master got his final blow in.

"Make sure your collar is on display the whole time Brat, or I will add the leash and have you by my side for the next three weeks." **_'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!'_**

* * *

**Should I just tell it how it is? Hmmm... Well then i will. This is shameless filler my friends. I am trying to think of how I'm going to do this and where I am going to take it, But something that is important is the fact It shows you what Adalyn is like around everyone. Next chapter will have interaction between Seras and Adalyn. It will probably take a couple weeks for me to get it up though because i want that chapter especially long. Any ideas on Missions and such?**


End file.
